


I Can't Stand This

by yamakawas



Category: South Park
Genre: Childhood Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamakawas/pseuds/yamakawas
Summary: You couldn't stand being away from him but at the same time, you hated the thought of being next to him.You liked being next to someone else, hating when you were away from them.You weren't sure who you wanted to be next to in the end.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Reader, Stan Marsh/Reader, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 25





	I Can't Stand This

I had always considered the guys to be people I could count on when needed. Even though they had different personalities I found time to hang out with Craig's group and Stan's.

I have never been fond of the girls, and speaking of them today was my lucky day. I was lost in thought in thought initially forgetting they were sitting with me even though I had wanted to be alone for today's lunch period.

Not that it was I got into an argument with one of the guys, or that I had flunked a test. I just wanted to be alone and take a mental break of sorts. Of course, the girls didn't know I was doing just that and took this as an opportunity to try and be my friend. 

They tried this a lot. Ever since they found out I was friends with their boyfriends they felt the need to try and be mine too. Don't get me wrong again. The gesture is nice but if it isn't obvious enough I don't want to be near them, then I don't know what is.

My mind went back to reality as a pale white hand waved itself in my face. I looked to my right and it belonged to none other than Wendy Testaburger. She was a kind sweet girl, came from a respected family, had money, pretty, and the list could go on really. The one thing that I didn't like was she was dating my crush. Stan Marsh.

I'm not the person to want to be labeled as a boyfriend snatcher, and I sure as hell wouldn't want to steal from Wendy. She was nice when she wanted to be. Wendy sent her little squad after people if they happened to hurt someone in the said squad. It was a flaw that nobody but me, Craig Tucker, and Kyle Broflovski saw. 

In reality, though besides Wendy sending her goons to harass and make people's life a living hell. She was a pain in the ass to Stan. They both had an on and off relationship with each other, and the chances of this ending were probably so slim. 

I couldn't understand what was so alluring to Stan about Wendy. She was abusive in a sense, but not physically it was emotional. I didn't think anyone else figured this out so I kept it to myself rather than saying anything.

I didn't want to create misunderstandings due to me being nosy and snooping my nose where it shouldn't be.

My body shifted and on immediate reflex, I slapped the nearest object with all my force. Well, it wasn’t an object. I slapped Wendy Testaburger instead. 

It didn't take long before a teacher yelled for me to go to the office. It was reflex but knowing the school I'd probably get a week’s worth of detention. I didn't have high hope of them believing me in the first place.

Sighing slightly I grabbed my bag and rushed away from the table with all eyes glued to me. I was glad about this reflex but at the same time, I wasn't. Glad this could hint to Wendy I didn't like her even if it was reflex. Horrible because Wendy would lie saying I slapped her without reason.

_Lying bitch. ___

__The office coming to view I looked down at the floor trying to put on an act. Sitting down on the plastic blue chairs I moved my knees to my chest. I wasn't sad. I just wanted to hug myself. I liked this since it was comforting for me._ _

__"(L/n)!" Mrs. Becker yelled my name. She was an old lady with relationship problems. Maybe if I told her about my situation with Stan she'd let me go but it's fine. Detention wasn't bad and I'd probably spend it with Craig seeing how he always has the irresistible urge to flip anyone off._ _

__Standing up I made my way to her office. It was cute and small which was the opposite of her personality._ _

__Opening and closing the door behind me I took a quick glance around the room. Sitting down in another plastic blue chair, I placed my bag down on the second one beside me._ _

__"So you slapped a student?" She questioned voice not wavering. I simply nodded my head. I decided to say it was reflex and that Wendy started shaking her. Mrs. Becker nodded her head as well._ _

__"Well, I can't let you go because of this 'reflex'. You'll stay after school for detention next week on Monday. You're a good kid I don't want to see you here for a week." she explained looking straight at me._ _

__Mrs. Becker grabbed a small white sheet of paper and started scribbling something's I couldn't exactly read upside down. "Take this to your next class and make sure to apologize to Ms. Testaburger." She continued handing me the slip._ _

__Taking it without hesitation I flashed her a small smile and left._ _

__It was strange. She was nice today. Maybe she finally got a date to be her official boyfriend. Good for her I guess._ _

__Walking out of the office I made my way down the empty halls. I liked that it was quiet. Gave me time to think of what face I’d make when Stan would yell at me for slapping his ‘perfect girlfriend’. She wasn’t perfect. He knew this was true but continued to say it. Stan knew everything good and bad about her, but they were both so used to being together they found a way to be together._ _

__Anytime they broke up it was the same. People would comfort them for a day and me included. Then the next day we ignored them moping around acting like they lost a close family member even though they and everyone else knew they’d be back together. No matter how big or small the fight may have been._ _

__There wasn’t much I could do in this situation. One side of me typically told me I had a chance when they broke up, but that would be bad on Stan’s end. If he broke up with Wendy and got together with someone everyone would call him a player. I wasn’t sure about Wendy. She would probably keep her perfect image, and people would probably label Stan as a bad boyfriend._ _

__Besides if the person they got together with would be their rebound. That also isn’t a good label to have. Of course, anyone would ask why people care about labels, but this was High School. One wrong move and your entire reputation is over. Unless you’re Wendy. She get’s away with most of her mistakes, and it’s funny that she does since last time I remember she got a teacher fired because she thought Stan had an interest in her. Even though the teacher was probably in her late thirties._ _

___Jealous bitch. _____

____I loved calling her a bitch since that’s what she was. Stan admitted this but soon took it back saying it wasn’t fair to talk bad about her. I don’t believe Stan will ever talk back to her without feeling guilty or remorse taking back whatever he had said immediately or a few minutes later._ _ _ _

____Pussy._ _ _ _

____But I didn’t blame Stan for most things that has happened between him and Wendy. Most of it felt like Wendy’s fault since she looks disproving of his friends. Especially me._ _ _ _

____Walking up to the brown door that led to the class with all of my friends shockingly I opened the door. All eyes were on me. Of course, they were. I had just slapped Wendy Testaburger, by reflex so it didn’t matter much now._ _ _ _

____“Pass?” The teacher spoke up not looking up from their computer. I quickly walked over to their desk and handed it to them. They nodded their head and handed me a sheet of paper. Assuming it was the work for today I took it without a word and sped walked back to my desk._ _ _ _

____Kyle’s eyes were on me as he turned around from his desk to face me. Stan on my right and Kenny on my left. Stan ignored my presence which I wasn’t surprised at so I ignored it. Kenny looked at me and waved giving me a toothy grin. I loved him so much._ _ _ _

____“(Y/n).” Kyle started at a whisper. He sounded saddened. Was he sad I slapped Wendy?_ _ _ _

____“Yes, Kyle?” I whispered back taking out my pencil beginning to work. “Why did you do it?” He continued voice slightly cracking. Why was he so upset with me. I’d rather have Stan be upset with me than Kyle._ _ _ _

____“It was by reflex… She was shaking me.” I explained giving him a slight smile. Kyle nodded his head and wiped the tear that cascaded down his freckled face._ _ _ _

____I guess Kyle thought I slapped her just to slap her. That wasn’t the case but if Wendy had already lied and said I did then I was sure as hell fucked._ _ _ _

____Time Skip_ _ _ _

____I grabbed my stuff and shoved it into my bag as the bell rang for our last period. I was hoping to catch Kenny on my way out so we could walk together._ _ _ _

____“(Y/n). We need to talk.” Stan spoke as he grabbed my wrist looking at me with pleading eyes. I gave him a confused yet annoyed look. Just say you’re upset with me for slapping your girlfriend, Stan._ _ _ _

____“Are you jealous of Wendy? Is that why you slapped her?” He sounded annoyed yet concerned. Concerned for his girlfriend getting slapped by his long time best friend. Annoyed with me for being the person to slap her. I blinked twice though at his words. Of course, I was jealous of Wendy for being by his side, and I wished every night that was me._ _ _ _

____“Why would I be jealous of Wendy.” I became defensive. I didn’t want to but I did. I didn’t like the idea of being jealous of Wendy Testaburger. She was the last person I would want to be jealous of but here we are. I pursed my lips into a straight line before he could speak again. “Look I need to find Kenny. Just tell me you’re upset. Don’t treat me like I’m special needs.” I was still defensive. Stop._ _ _ _

____Stan looked taken back when I mentioned Kenny’s name. “W-what are you going to do with Kenny?” Stan questioned clearly forgetting about the Wendy situation. I looked at him before snatching my wrist back and walked away._ _ _ _

____Who did he think he was for asking such a question? We’re friend’s and Stan should probably go back to sucking Wendy’s face off. I huffed as I saw Kenny’s bright orange parka. It always stuck out from everyone else, and I loved that it made it easy to find him._ _ _ _

____I caught up to Kenny and wrapped my arms around his slim waist. “Hey Ken,” I smiled into his back taking in the warmth that omitted from him. “Hey (n/n)!” Kenny smiled removing my arms and turned to face me picking up my small figure placing me into his arms._ _ _ _

____I rolled my eyes at his actions. “I’m not a baby you know…” My face flushed red feeling hot. “Yea you are.” Kenny poked my nose before leaning his face into my neck placing a kiss. Slapping Kenny’s head he started laughing. “Kenny!” I dragged the end of his name before placing a kiss on his cheek. “I love you man.” I laughed as he walked through the gates. “Love ya too short stuff.” Kenny was always there for me. We had been friends longer than the guys and we’ve been inseparable to the point we could kiss each other without feeling weird._ _ _ _

____It was platonic like how girls kiss each other on the side of their friend’s faces._ _ _ _

____“Hey, you two!” A high pitched masculine voice called out for me and Kenny. Looking over his shoulder I saw the infamous bright green Ushanka. I waved my hand at him as he and Cartman came walking up beside us._ _ _ _

____“Stan not joining us?” He questioned pointing to the empty space between Kenny and Cartman._ _ _ _

____“No, I think he’ll be with Wendy.” I smiled leaning closer to Kenny. “He’s always with that bitch. What do you expect you fucking Jew.” Cartman hissed pointing his gloved finger at him. Kyle nodded his head and flipped Cartman off before focusing his attention on his phone._ _ _ _

____“Do you guys want to go to my house so we can hang out for a bit?” I asked trying to clear the new uneasy tension in the air. Kenny poked my nose as a yes._ _ _ _

____“Sure why not.” Kyle smiled at me ruffling my hair. Cartman made a noise but we knew he would’ve followed us anyway._ _ _ _

____Time Skip_ _ _ _

____We were all laughing. I liked this. I liked this a lot._ _ _ _

____“So yea shockingly enough Cartman is good at football and we gave him the nickname ‘The Tank’.” Kyle patted Cartman on the back who didn’t swat his hand away. We were enjoying ourselves._ _ _ _

____Interrupted by Kyle’s phone ringing he excused himself and went into my kitchen._ _ _ _

____“I didn’t think you guys gave out nicknames. What’s your nickname Ken?” I asked poking Kenny, falling onto his lap playing with his stained white shirt. He smirked looking down at me and shook his head._ _ _ _

____“Figure it out.” He smiled pushing my hands away. Cartman gagged at us rolling his eyes. “Get a room you two!” He got up grabbing his bag. “Screw you guys,” He was cut off from Kyle walking back into my living room sitting back in his original seat on my couch._ _ _ _

____“Stan and Wendy are coming over.” All three of us despised Wendy. “Yea I’m going home.” Cartman hissed._ _ _ _

____“Cartman! Don’t leave.” I pleaded and began to give him puppy eyes. “It wouldn’t be the same without you insulting Wendy,” I smirked at him. Cartman made a noise sitting down again._ _ _ _

____I enjoyed watching Cartman insult, Wendy. She deserved it after all in the end._ _ _ _

____“Well, are you guys hungry? It is Friday after all so maybe we could have a classic sleepover.” I smiled rolling off of Kenny’s lap. They all agreed with me for once. “Great! Let’s just wait until Stan gets here and the forbidden too.” I continued._ _ _ _

____Kyle shook his head. “You guys can’t keep a grudge on her forever.” I looked at him with disbelief. “Kyle! She’s a bitch how do you not expect us to,” I threw my hands in the air and fell to the carpeted floor choosing to be dramatic over Kyle defending Wendy._ _ _ _

____He laughed at me and threw the not-so-soft pillow to my head. I huffed at his response, throwing the pillow back at Kyle. Crossing my arms over my stomach. “I’m going to get my stuff for this sleepover let’s go, Jew.” Cartman grabbed his bag and started walking to my door, Kyle quickly collecting his stuff he followed close behind saying they’ll be back shortly._ _ _ _

____Kenny got off of the couch and laid on the floor next to me. “Hey, (y/n) do you think Stan will ever break up with Wendy?” He moved his hands in the air._ _ _ _

____I knew they broke up and got back together, but I wasn't sure if they'd ever officially break up._ _ _ _

____"I don't know." I managed to speak. I wasn't fond of this topic and Kenny knew I liked Stan. I dreamed Stan would realize this relationship with Wendy wasn't healthy for him._ _ _ _

____Kenny grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Placing me between his legs he started to stroke my hair with his gloved hand. "I'm sorry. I was curious but I should've kept that question to myself." Kenny apologized nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck._ _ _ _

____"It's okay Ken. I think about it all the time. I hope he does but every time they get back together, but it’s just so difficult. I don't want Stan to get a bad rep for dating another girl after his breakup. We all know how Wendy is." I sighed and grabbed Kenny's hands and started tracing circles around his palm._ _ _ _

____Intertwining fingers I held Kenny's hand closing my eyes._ _ _ _

____Time Skip_ _ _ _

____Wendy was trying to play Mario Kart. Keyword trying. She was failing miserably.  
She scored last getting an insult from Eric and a "You did your best, babe." from Stan. Which I cringed from._ _ _ _

____"You know you talk a lot of shit to my girlfriend while you don't even have one Eric." Stan defended his girlfriend. Looking up from my phone I rolled my eyes. “He can talk shit if he wants since your fucking girlfriend sucks,” I mumbled getting up and going to the bathroom. “What was that?” Stan got up following me. “Nothing!” I smiled closing the door to the small bathroom._ _ _ _

____“I should stop.” I sighed sitting on the toilet bringing my legs up to my chest._ _ _ _

____**“Why do I even like Stan?” I mumbled into my chest. ******_ _ _ _


End file.
